Flee
by TeamChaosPrez
Summary: Some enemies just will not let some things go, even if it means an encounter in the middle of the night. MaBill oneshot. Rated T for cussing.


_Okay so I'm home sick and having Mabill feels so I whipped this thing up. Mabel is about twenty in this. Yes, she's pregnant, but Bill is the only one that knows it (the dude spots every little change, seriously). If all goes well I plan on having a few more Mabill one-shots in this timeline because I don't generally get a lot of excuses to use my Mabill spawn. Anyway, I'm obviously not Alex Hirsch so I don't own the masterpiece that is Gravity Falls. Enjoy._

Bill Cipher couldn't sleep. Of course, he never needed it, but on occasion he would just lay down and go comatose. Normally to just waste time while his beloved Shooting Star was sleeping.

Tonight, however, was a different story. Something was bothering him, nagging at the back of his mind, commanding that he keep watch as Mabel Pines slept beside him, an arm around his stomach and her soft curls against his shoulder. Occasionally he would break his glare at the forest beyond the window to look down at his wife's peaceful face and smile a little.

She was the only thing he cared about, and he'd be damned – well, he was already damned being a demon and all, but that's beside the point – if he let anything happen to her that he could prevent. So he propped his head up with a pillow, careful not to disturb the sleeping young woman next to him, and kept a stony gaze over just outside the window. His yellow eye glowed a little in the inky darkness, his other eye covered by an eyepatch.

A shooting star flashed quickly in the night sky, and Bill smirked. The gaping sky was fairly beautiful in central Oregon, particularly in the small town of Gravity Falls where the population was just enough to keep it uncovered while allowing it to be visible without the lights of the city.

Mabel muttered something in her sleep, and Bill pet her chocolate curls slowly with one hand. Sometimes it bothered him how beautiful she was, how very many emotions she stirred up inside him – love, adoration, fear, and a hint of lust – especially when she wasn't trying to bedazzle his face.

He thought he saw something in the corner of his vision, and his head popped up. He swore lightly under his breath when he spotted what – or rather, who - was trying to climb up to the window.

Bill immediately wrapped his long arms around Mabel, lifting her up and making a run for it, only stopping for a split second to fixate his top hat atop his messy golden hair.

"Mmm?" Oh, shit, she was waking up. "Bill? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Shooting Star." Bill lied.

"Then why on Earth are you carrying me out of the house at -" they passed a clock - "two in the morning like you're panicking?"

"It's going to be okay." He said when he finally spoke. "We're just going to the Shack."

"At _two o'clock in the fucking morning_?"

Bill winced when she swore. Mabel was not a cusser – that was his job. She only swore when she was irritated, and considering the time of night and her condition, it was much easier to arouse some annoyance in her.

"This is going to be much easier for both of us if you just don't ask questions." The demon responded, using his magic to float a couple inches off the ground so he wouldn't trip over anything.

"Why do you always have to be so _cryptic_?" Mabel finally muttered, leaning her head sleepily on her husband's shoulder.

"Part of the job description, my darling Shooting Sta -"

He skidded to a halt, cut off by the person that had suddenly appeared in front of him, the very thing he had been fleeing from. Mabel seemed shocked into silence to see him as well.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the very couple I was lookin' for." The young albino said with a smirk, crossing his arms and twirling the dagger he held a couple times.

"Hello, Gideon." Bill finally said cooly, putting his wife down. Mabel hid behind her much-taller spouse, peeking around him to glare at her old enemy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked through her teeth.

"Oh, I jus' thought I'd _congratulate_ you on the weddin' since ya just got back from yer honeymoon -"

"Cut the crap, Gleeful, what do you want?" The newlyweds snapped at the same time.

"Fine. I want what's rightfully mine!" Gideon snapped, pulling his knife out. Bill tightened a protective grip around Mabel, who was still behind him.

"There is nothing here that either of us have stolen from you, Gideon." Bill said, fixating a threatening glare on the young man in front of him.

"Ya stole her from me! I hired you ta' help me, an' ya took her! Ya got her affections! If ya'd jus' stayed in wherever ya came from, she'd be mine!" Gideon stomped his foot like an angry toddler that hadn't gotten the toy he'd wanted. Of course, considering he was still in high school, to Bill he kind of was.

It wasn't the tantrum that was slowly wearing away at his temper, however. It was how Gideon was referring to Mabel like she was a prize to be won, an object rather than a person, something to show off.

"I think it would be best for you if you leave while I still have myself under control." Bill announced through clenched teeth.

"I ain't lettin' ya have her!" The chubby teenager announced, throwing the knife with deadly accuracy. Bill dodged it, pulling Mabel along with him, and lifted into the air again. She hugged her arms around his neck in a death grip as he speeded off again, leaving the unathletic boy behind in the dust.

They reached the worn-down Shack in no time, and Bill used his magic to slam the door open quickly, shutting it behind them just as a butcher knife stuck itself in the wood with a small shake.

A young man with floppy brown hair was the first to rush down. "What happened?" Demanded Dipper Pines as Mabel loosened her grip on Bill and touched the floor. She rushed over to her twin, hugging him tightly.

"Gideon Gleeful happened." Bill replied, brushing himself off and pretending the whole ordeal hadn't shaken him up in the least. "He broke out of prison and decided to come after Mabel. _Again._ The Mystery Shack is honestly the safest place to come if he's gonna ignore his restraining order." He straightened his hat.

"That little worm again?" A deep voice asked as a barrel-chested old man came out, wearing an undershirt and boxers. "You'd think he would learn."

The appearance of Stanford Pines made Bill squirm a little. Though Dipper had proven himself willing to forgive his brother-in-law, Stan still held leftover bitter feelings.

Bill walked over to the phone, dialling the police number and listening to it ring as he leaned against the counter. "He's going to have to eventually. Hello, police? Yes, I'd like to report a breakout, attempted murder, and violation of a restraining order . . ."


End file.
